


When Night Comes

by Pita Pan (Lizlow)



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Early in Canon, F/M, PostwickShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizlow/pseuds/Pita%20Pan
Summary: no matter where she might be in this ever wide and wild land, he knows contact with her is left by the chance of the palm of his hand."how's it, rival?""it's ace, rival!"her voice echoes back, and he spots a sparkle in her eye with it. he knows, knows that she's having the greatest time out in the fields. that's one of the reasons why she's his rival - seeing her like that makes him want to work that much harder! to make his legend... and maybe even to impress her a bit too.when the night comes rolling in and they chatter away about things that matter and don't, he knows, knows he'll have a familiar voice to charge him further. they might tuck a few secret downs, but they'd never abandon each other. their best friendship can bring the day back.
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 1
Kudos: 122





	When Night Comes

**Author's Note:**

> one of these days i'm going use direct ocs and no one will be able to stop me! but for now, i'm gonna have a grand old time projecting through the "default" mc in a total way that's definitely giving her a bit of an OC personality, since she's already a silent protagonist. i had a blast playing through shield! i really love the idea of hop and gloria being really supportive of one another through their journeys (you really get it from their train rides together). rotom phone being a phone means i get lots of liberties too!
> 
> anyway i really, really love hop and i'm super, duper proud of him! this was written as a sort of prompt to get me back into the swing of things after vacation and sickness, and as such it's warm, wordy, and rambly. of course, this being relatively just, at the very beginning of the game means i don't have a chance to explore a lot of hop's growth that really just, slams me in the feelings but. but man, i love, pokemon and hope that if i write more for it i can be even better!

“Lee’s having a match today! Let’s catch it on the telly in my room!”

“You sure?” 

“Yeah! Let’s share a screen, mate! We’ll cheer so loud he’ll hear us from here!” 

“That’s a way to meet him!” 

It’s a sleepy mid-morning, and they’ve been in each other’s company since sun-up. They’ve been doing that nearly every day since they’ve met, and they’re as close as best friends can be. It’s really lucky he got a neighbor like her - Postwick’s always been a tiny, tiny little town. 

It would have been more surprising if they didn’t talk after they were made aware of each other. Now, now they’re peach and proper with one another, laying back and lazing against his Wooloo as the sun invites them to nap. They can’t do that - not _now!_ They’ll miss Leon’s match if they do, considering Leon’s right quick and amazing at concluding his matches powerfully. He’s undefeated for every obvious, you know!

“Sure is!” 

Wooloo _baas_ and they both stretch out their arms to make sure they don’t go stiff. It’s at that point that they hear their parents’ calling out for them to come in for lunch. They’re growing teens after all; they can’t and _shan’t_ skip a good meal like that. They may as well run in together and feast up and then let all that new found energy out in cheers! 

“Race ya back!” 

“What? Oh, you’re on!!” Gloria jumps up as fast as Hop does and they both make an absolute mad dash for Hop’s house door. 

Lunch? Lunch is wolfed down in an instant. A Snorlax might be jealous too! He’s sure Gloria’s mum’s Munchlax is. It’s all just in time for Leon’s match too, so the two of them hurry on upstairs and flip on the television. 

“Hop, your room’s still yours and I -- oh, isn’t that one of your brother’s caps?” 

“I... uh... It’s not!” 

“Yeah, it is! You’ve shown me his room before. Were you trying it on?”

“...Right on the dot with that,” Hop sighs, “Thought it’d look well on me, but it’s not quite a fit.” 

“Maybe that one’s not your style,” Gloria shrugs, “but it was fun to try it, wasn’t it? Let’s find you a hat that suits you later! ...I won’t tell Lee, pro~mise!” 

Hop is relieved, and he quickly grabs the hat and runs it back over to Leon’s room, making it back to his and plopping down next to her. He’ll _probably_ find out, but by then enough time will have passed where it might not even matter. Regardless, he can hear the crowd’s excitement building and building and it isn’t long before the both of them are also back on their feet, watching closely as Leon both arrives on the pitch _and_ dominates the stadium with his presence. 

His cape - that heavy cape of his - looks ever gallant. “ _Let’s all have a champion time!_ ” Leon declares and gives his signature pose. It’s the signal of yet another day, month, season! 

“Yeah!!”

All this culminates to them not once again sitting back down, not until the match is completely finished. Not that the results are surprising, not at all. Of course, the winner is clear. It’s expected, fully, but the match is _such_ an exciting time nonetheless.

Goodness, place a wish upon a Wishing Star _his_ dream really is laid out before him. He reaches up and Gloria matches his action. They can go in this together. Is it her dream too? He wonders this as he glances to her hand, then back at his own, clenching his fist, imagining a Pokeball right there. The crowd cheers from the television settle him onto the pitch. 

He can do it. He can do it. He can make it to the stage. And he’d love, he’d love it if, if she pursues being there too, that she’d be his opposite. He’s going to beat her, he thinks, since he’s got to, to become champion! But, he’s right looking forward to more and more days of talking about Pokemon with her, to seeing the world alongside her. They’re best friends, and that _can’t_ change. 

The whole of Galar has yet to be seen by them! And it has yet to see them too! The future champ is _right here!_

Slowly, slowly, the noise from the television dies down. It’s not entirely gone, because there’s post-match interviews to be had. But it’s much quieter than it was before. It leads to ample discussion time - or more so, excited chatter about the moves that were timed just _so perfectly!_

“Did you see the way Lee’s Pokemon moved? They’re really in sync!” 

“Uh-huh!” 

“And, and...!” 

“Oh! On that... Hop, let’s take a picture!” 

“Huh? What’re you getting at?”

“That’s how we should congratulate him,” Gloria explains her reasoning, “Show him we’ve been watching. Nothing like a spot of seeing his little brother and best friend brimmed, right? ‘Sides, a capture like that would be fun, wouldn’t it?”

“Hmm... Yeah, yeah, you’re right on!”

Since he’s bouncing and she’s glowing, it makes plenty of sense! Leon can’t get enough pictures of his little brother and his little brother’s best mate, right? Right! There’s probably lots of reasons for her to want to take a picture too, celebration aside. She’s probably long since noticed a big lack of pictures of him hovering around the house, but that’s, that’s just because he’s not that photogenic..! _Probably_ . Still, _still_ , she’s told him before that she likes sharing pictures with him (how else are people supposed to know the entirety of his legend?), and they’ve since taken _plenty_. The Rotom Phone sure is convenient for that. 

So even if Leon will _definitely_ tease him at some point, it’s memories like these that’ll mean _so, so_ much in the future! Look here, _Lee_! These are your new rivals, aiming straight for you crown cap and throne!

This is all to say that the picture turns out wonderfully — embarrassing. Just as expected. She quickly clicks and sends it off to Hop’s phone so he can pass it along to Leon, should he so choose to go through with it. But consider him pleased as a fed Yamper, it’s a good one to have for him. Rotom’s even asking if he wants it as his background, which he very furiously tries to click out of before he heats up.

This might just end up as one of their last pictures together before they get out of Postmark. With the promise of something _special_ coming back with Leon, there’s no other thought they’re allowed to manage on the subject. And that’s dandy! It’s excitement all over again, filling out the air once more, all the way until the sun begins to want to fall asleep more than they do.

“Oh, it’s night,” Gloria finally comments, seeing the lack of outdoor light filing in through the window, “I oughta head-”

“Wait!” Hop interrupts. There’s a rapid process in his eyes. His energy is waning but questions remain. Maybe it’s an excuse to keep her there a bit longer, or maybe he’s getting the feeling that the promised day really is coming, but he shoots a question that derails her process of leaving, “When we take on the gym challenge, do ya think we’ll really be able to match Lee’s stage?”

“Think? I know _you’ll_ be able to! You’re fired up, and more than willed!” Gloria says. And she, she decides, after a pump of her arms, to grip his hands in encouragement, her smiling blazing brighter than the flames on Lee’s Charizard’s tail. He’s able to return it at first, but the compliment coupled alongside this is far too embarrassing! Is she not aware of it, or does she do it knowingly? 

Still though... he’s not particularly used to it, so he’s thankful, and happy... to hear that she thinks he’ll be able to make it... He’s seen _all_ of Lee’s matches, so he likes to think he knows his style really well. He loves Pokemon, and he’s got a partner for the ages! 

“All this hype makes me want to get out there too...” Gloria adds, very slowly releasing Hop’s hands, “I’m roaring to see more of the world.”

“You and me both, mate! Once we leave, we might not be home for a while.” 

“I think our Mums will get it though.”

Every time night comes, she’s one of the last people he talks to. It’s little wonder to anyone, in that case, that even Leon’s heard heaps about her. This night is no different. In fact, she stays right alongside him, soon bundled up in a blanket, as they talk into the wee hours about this and that. Seems like Leon is coming home soon, and with it, an opportunity will arise. A relevant one. 

Until then, they will keep up acts like this, acts like talking about their love of Pokemon in their rooms until they fall asleep. 

* * *

There hadn’t been any time to make his bed. This journey... _his_ journey absolutely _could not_ wait! Somehow, he doesn’t think his mum will check the sort anyway. If _Lee_ can leave his cap collection to collect dust, even though _he_ has tried on a cap or two of his, then he can leave his room however he wants to. It’ll stay that way too. _That’s so you, Hop,_ he can hear a voice say.

With his Pokemon partners, new _and_ old, he’s ready to roll faster than a Wooloo downhill! 

Now, this sort of beginning is the stuff legends are made of! There can’t be many at all that can say that their best friend and rival _and_ themselves saw a mysterious and ultra-powerful force on their first official trainer day. Hop can think of no other person he’d rather set off beside, other than the sweet lass that’s right with him. 

Once they’ve set off from the Meetup Spot and head into the vast expanse that is the wild area, they figure they might not see each other as often. Sure, they’ve got to get to Motostoke soon, considering they’ve got endorsement letters to show off and registration to get settled before the opening ceremony of the Gym Challenge but they’ll make it. They’ve gotten out on the road just in time. 

They’ve got a name to live up to too. They have _potential_ , so all eyes _should_ be on them. Nothing to waste, all to gain. 

He zooms ahead of her, knowing they’ll meet again. He’s got to jump right into the action; who would he be to hesitate? Looking at pictures of this place just wasn’t enough! It’d become an old friend, even if that Onix is staring him down and he and Scorbunny have to scuttle away (only to slam into an even bigger predicament because that’s just his luck).

There’s ages to spend out here! 

And surely, they’ll get to spend them. They’re trainers. So... So, no matter where she might be in this wild land, he knows contact with her is not distant, not at all. It’s in the palm of his hand, ready to buzz and zip in front of him. His camp is set up and he’s ready to wind down for the night. Motostoke is far away, but being out in the open wilderness is fun and exciting. 

He dials in her number on his phone and lets go. He can do a video call. Maybe he’s got a twig or two in his hair, but that’s just what happens when he has to spend an hour fleeing from a rampaging Mudsdale. 

“Hop, evening!” 

“Evening!” It seems as though she’s making curry for herself and her Pokemon, and now he’s getting hungry too. He should try his hand at making a quick batch. Even if he’s not _that_ good at it yet, the instant stuff should be enough to satisfy his little team. “How’s it, Rival?”

“Oh, it’s ace! Seems you’ve been on the run.” 

“Caught some bad attention, but I got out of it quick.” 

“Hahaha! Sounds right for you.” 

“Hey, hey, you look messed too!”

“Yeah, one wrong step and I might’ve been hugged to death. Don’t worry though! My camp’s at a safe spot.” 

“Bewear that close?”

“They’re dangerous teddies!” 

“Bit bigger than plush... they’ve scared more than one Wooloo! Careful out there, mate!”

“You too!”

But despite their recounts about how exciting the wild area has been to them, they’re both having a blast talking about it. He spots that sparkle in her eye and he knows, knows that’s she’s been having the greatest time out there. Now _that’s_ why she’s his rival - seeing her like that makes him want to work that much harder. To make his legend, to become Champion! And... 

Maybe even to impress her a little too. 

He isn’t quite sure what caused that to rise up, so he shoves it back down. It’s a lot to process and he, he just wants to keep pushing forward. 

“What kind of curry did you make?”

“Sweet Apple Curry! Looks like you’re cooking now, what’s your angle?”

“Hopefully edible.”

“Pfft..!!”

“Don’t laugh!”

“I-I’m n-o-o-ot!” She tries to claim, even though she most certainly is. It seems her Sobble has gotten a smile on its face too. He can see the little lizard peeping from her shoulder. _Good_ , the little guy should be able to smile with a trainer like her. 

“Don’t brandish that!” 

“Hehehe!!”

“...Hehehe... You... you’re contagious, mate!”

“F-Fhit whell f-fhor it!!”

Even _his_ Wooloo and Scorbunny are laughing now! 

This would be even more hectic if they shared a camp, which is why they must do that some time! It’s got to be another entry that would qualify as the stuff of legend! Are you writing it down, whoever’s watching? This is it, so watch his rise, and watch it well! This dream will become reality! 

It’s fun here, it’s right in front of him! Seize it! With laughter, with adventure, that’s what it means to be on the road. That’s what it means to see yourself, and bond with his Pokemon, and other trainers all around him. Maybe this will bring him closer to her, too. 

Now, now, watch the horizon, climb in the tent... the night is coming! That’s right. The sun is setting, and it simply makes the darkness come flowing in faster. There’s faint glows around, here and there, from a Dynamax Pokemon’s den. Just bits and pieces of energy that trickle out and mean not a thing. They don’t have Wishing Stars spares to throw in, and they might not ever want to tempt that sort of fate. Not when they’ve already been right blessed, and not when the greys have since been coloured. 

They’ll keep having a ‘champion time’ all the way through the gym challenge, and beyond, until they can meet on the stage in Wyndon! That’s all they can do, right? There isn’t even certainty to if these sorts of phone calls can last. Maybe they’ll have time degrade into just texts, though even that’d be sweet for a busy life, to even silence. He doesn’t want to think about that much, too much, yet though. It’s a little sad, thinking that their everyday visits might fade out. If they weren’t actively competing, at their own paces, maybe they would have traveled all the way about together. 

“Good night, Hop.”

“Right, good night, Glo. See ya soon in Motostoke.”

That being said, surely they’ll still see loads of each other. They’re going to end up at a lot of the same places. The biggest name in the region is attached to them, after all. There’s plenty to prove, and many to impress! That’s their fate now. It weaves into their maxed out dreams and guides their lives. Wish on all the stars they like, it’s about them making it all come true. Only one of them can be champion, but there’s hope - _knowing_ \- that it’ll be one of them. Their last match was so, so close! And they can only grow more and more from here on out. 

“Yeah! See ya so-- Oh, I see a Lotad!” 

“A Lotad? I haven’t seen one of those!”

“They hide, Hop! You’re loud.” 

“Oh load off! So are you,” Hop banters right back. “Hey, hey,” he grins then, thinking that maybe this is a trade off he’s going to win on. “There’s a few Seedots hanging around.” 

The night has fallen, but their voices haven’t yet. Even as they concede to caution for the sleeping Pokemon in the wild area, they cannot help the friendship they share. 

“No fair! Those won’t come out for me!!”

“That’s makes us even, now, doesn’t it?”

“...Guess you’re right ‘bout that...” 

A pout, a smile, and a send off into what’s to come. Tomorrow, when the night fades away and morning returns, they’ll meet up once again. They’ll get themselves officially in the gym challenge - heck, they’ll be sure to exchange league cards too! From dusk to dawn, even if night threatens to fall evermore on his motivations, the bitterness of defeat and the sweetness of victory will come back to fuel him forward, won’t they? Clear as the day come back, it’ll be alright. 

Night doesn’t last forever, but knowing her will. 


End file.
